


Enter Stage Right Happy Reunion

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A Christmas Carol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Soldier Jared, Student Jensen, minor exhibitionism, suggestion of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme fill</p>
<p>I'd adore someone immensely if I could please have some Jared or Misha returning from service overseas and surprising Jensen (he's home early, didn't say he was coming). Maybe Jensen is a student/teacher and Jared/Misha surprises him in a lecture/outside his class/in the quad/at a football game. Maybe he's a barista and Jared/Misha orders *his* drink that no one else in the world could possibly order it's so horrible. You can trawl the interwebz for video ideas if you want to bawl your eyes out too! I just want some schmoop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Stage Right Happy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the middle of the night for a kink meme fill found here
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/100606.html?thread=38307582#t38307582
> 
> Not beted so all mistake are mine and I am sure there are some. Please comment to tell me how I did.

> **Enter Stage Right Happy Reunion**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen has been Jeff’s TA for the past year and normally he likes the job, helping budding young drama students find their confidence and their voice and fulfill their dreams as well as sometimes knocking down a few egos before they get too big and giving helpful advice on agents and how to be the best actors they can be. But today is different. Today is not a good day and he is doing his best not to let it show and have a meltdown.
> 
>  
> 
> It started with his morning video chat. A video chat he did not get. His boyfriend Jared was a marine and had been deployed overseas for the past eighteen months with two week long visits over that time. His deployment was about to be over and he would be home very soon. In fact it was this chat that he was supposed to learn exactly when Jared would be home. He hoped that Jared would tell him he’d be home for Christmas which was just weeks away. To make up for not being together physically Jared was allowed to video chat with him for up to an hour every other week. They worked out that mornings before Jensen went to class would be best because it was evening in Afghanistan and Jared would be just about to go to his evening meal. Unless the equipment was broken or they were training or in the field (which on all count rarely happened at the appointed time of the chat) Jared was always faithful in his appearance on the large laptop screen. But today he hadn’t been. The equipment wasn’t broken because Jensen had seen that the connection went through, it was just that no one answered. No one. If the connection was fine someone should have answered, most likely the on duty officer or a tech. This worried Jensen but after waiting and not getting anything he had shut down his laptop and prepared to go to school.
> 
>  
> 
> His morning ritual always started with coffee, at least two or three cups at home, followed by a grande from the little café to go with the raspberry scone he just couldn’t live without and was so flaky and fluffy served warm from the oven it was like eating a slice of heaven. Alas his bad day followed him to the café. Traffic was backed up from the bad weather and he got there a little later than usual so his usually hot out of the oven scone would be cold. However they were completely out of scones, all flavors, and he didn’t have the time to wait for them to make more because someone had ordered the next two batches that would be cooked. Misha the owner with a gleam in his eyes had offered to core the center out of a bran muffin and fill it with raspberry preserve instead but he declined trying not to wince at the thought of that concoction.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally pulling into the campus parking lot he cursed as there was a car in his usual spot. The TA’s were granted passes to park just after teacher parking so that they would be closer to the buildings and everyone knew that Jensen always parked in this spot. It was a rental because there was a tag on the license plate and Jensen wrote it down to report it to security accept when he passed it on the way to the auditorium where class was being held today he noticed a parking tag in the window. So he couldn’t turn the car in after all and with the way his day was going he wouldn’t be able to find the owner before the owner left and mention that that particular spot was his.
> 
>  
> 
> When he got into the auditorium and made his way to the stage office it was dark. Class would be starting in a few minutes and Jeff was nowhere in sight. After unlocking the door and turning on the lights he noticed the office was full of props, equipment, costumes, Christmas decorations and just plain old junk. He had to settle for putting his bags in Jeff’s chair for now and hoping that Jeff wouldn’t need it later. There was a note on the desk with his name on it and he sighed as he read it.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jensen,_
> 
> _Sorry about the mess he had to do some rearranging over the weekend. I’ll be late so start the class without me. Make sure that everything is set up and have the kids start on act 2 scene 2. They need some work on it._
> 
> _Don’t take any shit from them,_
> 
> _Jeff_
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen looked around and groaned because some of the stuff in the office was for what Jeff wanted practiced. The college was putting on a production of _A Christmas Carol_ just in time for holiday break. The particular scene Jeff wanted mentioned was when the ghost of Christmas present was showing Scrooge his nephew Fred’s Christmas party. He thought that the students had it down, it didn’t look so bad the last time they ran through it but if Jeff wanted it done he’d do it. He started pulling the things he’d need for it that he could see were in the office out into the back stage keeping it behind the sets so that those could be moved around.
> 
>  
> 
> Not long after he started the bell rang and he looked out to the chairs where the audience sat to see all the students either sitting or milling about in groups. He left his work to take center stage while everyone found their seats at last.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jeff is running a little late today” he started and saw some of the students smile at the thought of slacking off no doubt but he corrected them. “But he left you all an assignment to do. We’ll start today with act 2 scene 2, the Party of Fred with Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Present. The rest of you not in the scene help me get things in order while your main players get dressed. Not in full costume please just outer wear as I am sure Jeff will want something different when he gets here.” Jensen turned back to getting the office in order and the necessary things out confident that the students would do as they were told. When he had first become Jeff’s TA it was a lot harder, the students didn’t much like having a TA not much older or more experienced than they were and he hadn’t had the best confidence in himself then and it showed, the students using it as a weak point to ignore him. But with Jeff’s guidance he had worked it all out and now former, current and hopeful future students to come would follow his orders and direction and woe be to those who didn’t.
> 
>  
> 
> It took longer to get everything set up and all the players on stage as for some reason the students had seemed to revert back to the behavior and skills they had when they had first started this class. Jensen was sure that he would be weeping and pulling his hair out in frustration at the same time when school was finally over. As it was he was getting a headache and for the life of him couldn’t find the first aid kit with the aspirin. He just hoped that Jeff would arrive soon and take over and stop him from going into a total melt down.
> 
>  
> 
> When he finally spotted Jeff coming in the door of the auditorium half way through class he sagged with relief “thank god!” he muttered before trying to get to Jeff. However Jeff waved him off when he saw Jensen’s move to get away from the stage. Instead of helping Jensen or taking over he just wandered to the middle of the last isle of the first staging of seats and plopped down. Jensen began to panic as Jeff just watched the students continually mess up their fourth take on the scene they were acting out. Why hadn’t Jeff stopped the students? Why hadn’t he asked what was going on? Why was he just letting them carry on? Was he testing Jensen’s ability to lead? Did he think that Jensen was so incapable of controlling the students that he was going to let him go for not making sure the students were perfect? He was sure he was going to hyperventilate any moment when Jeff stood up after a few minutes and approached the stage.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright I see some of you must have had a very cray weekend to be fumbling this up. So let’s all take a moment, look over the script, take a moment to unwind and let’s start this scene again from the top in five.” Jeff turned to Jensen then and instead of the frown Jensen had been expecting Jeff was smiling. “I need you to set up two long tables on our rolling rolling meadow when the kids are busy” Jeff instructed and turned away before Jensen could reply or apologize for not having things better under control.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen was beyond confused as Jeff turned away from him and went back to his seat. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly before going into the back staging area to do what Jeff had ordered. The rolling rolling hills were just that. A small setting made to look like rolling hills on a rolling platform for easy maneuverability. In the center was a flat piece in which the performers were to stand. It was big enough that two long thin plastic tables could be set up. Most of the time the tables were covered or held up another props or background scenery. Since Jeff hadn’t said what they would be needing the tables for and since the play didn’t call for a use of the rolling rolling hills Jensen left the tables bare. When he returned to the stage the students were again taking up their places and were about to start. Jeff waved him over at last and Jensen went to join him as the students began. He sat next to Jeff and split his time watching the students, again making many mistakes and watching Jeff to see his reaction. Jeff showed nothing of what he was thinking just watched the students. After they were half way through the scene Jeff stopped them and had them start over. Jeff said nothing to Jensen and Jensen was too nervous to say anything to him. With the way the day was going he was afraid of anything being said at this point by any parties.
> 
>  
> 
> When Jeff stopped the students for the second time class was most of the way over and nothing productive had gotten done, the students were just as bad as when they had started. Jensen was so lost in thought as to what was going on that they would be this way when last week they had been almost flawless that he took a second to realize that Jeff was speaking to him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait, what?” Jensen blinks trying to process what Jeff just told him.
> 
>  
> 
> “You know the whole thing and I know you have the range to do it. Show these kids how it’s really done, plus third time is the charm” Jeff slaps him on the shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> It clicks in Jensen what Jeff wants just then and he wants to sink into the floor. Jeff wants him to go up and play the part of Scrooge perfectly. And Jeff is right Jensen does know the play forwards and backwards and could recite it in his sleep, and his acting range is exceptional. It ought to be after acting since high school, taking Jeff’s class himself and being the TA for so long. Doesn’t mean he wants to do it though. However all eyes are on him and everyone is waiting and he decides what the hell what is the worst that could happen. Maybe he’ll fall off the stage and break a leg, it is a possibility with such a shitty day.
> 
>  
> 
> He makes it up to the stage as Nick the student playing Scrooge takes off the long robe he was wearing as part of the costume. He puts it on hastily as Nick goes to join Jeff. When he is ready and all the students back in their beginning places he sees that Jeff has given Nick a camera out of the corner of his eye. As Jeff gives the que for the background party to start the little red light comes on. Just what Jensen needs a tape of what a failure this is going to be. Still he is a serious actor and will always give his best, so he centers himself and begins his performance that would make Jeff and even Jared proud if he was here.
> 
>  
> 
> For some reason, perhaps because Jensen is now acting with them or Jeff is filming them or a combination of both or something completely different everyone is getting their lies right, hitting their marks and entering on their ques just right. Everything is going so well until _it_ happens.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen has just delivered his line about his nephew’s character in toasting him even if the party guests think so little of him and is holding his own cup of wine from the toast when the Ghost of Christmas Present speaks. It isn’t the correct lines but Jensen could care less as his grip tightens on his cup and he begins to tremble because it isn’t the right voice either. Not even close.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s our que to go, aren’t you going to turn around?” The voice of the not Ghost of Christmas Present asks.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen is shaking his head now, his body trembling so bad the cup falls from his fingers at the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. His eyes water and is vision blurs but he knows that everyone is staring at him.
> 
>  
> 
> “You know the Ghost of Christmas Present doesn’t like to be kept waiting and there is lots to see if you would just turn around. You are missing your lines too and that’s holding up the party.” The voice is spoken right next to his ear and he can feel the warm breath on his neck.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen’s hands fly to his mouth to muffle the small sobs that are escaping and he hangs his head for a moment. A hand touches his back and he spins around to face the not Ghost of Christmas Present. Jared is standing there tall and proud, still in uniform with a big smile on his face and the Ghost of Christmas Present’s holly wreath crown on his head and vest robe hanging loose. Jensen launches himself at Jared then and Jared catches him scooping him up off the floor in a big bear hug before setting on his feet and just holding him close. Jensen is still making little chocking sobs with his head buried in Jared’s chest and Jared is stroking his hair and shushing him. Jensen finally comes back to himself a bit after a few moments to realize that he and Jared are center stage and everyone is cheering. He flushes red with embarrassment and tries to bury himself into Jared further to hide.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared just holds him until he can calm down enough to step back and stand on his own, his crying stopped and he wipes at the tear tracks on his cheeks to dry his face. The students have moved away and are setting something up. He looks over to see the rolling rolling hills pushed out on stage, the table laid out with food and drinks and right in front is a huge plate of scones, steam still coming off of them. Chairs and being set up and students are taking off costumes and putting them away.
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Jensen looks at Jared after taking in everything then flushes red again “not that I’m not happy to see you, I am really it’s just…I wasn’t expecting you for at least two weeks.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I go leave early and wanted to surprise you, I enlisted Jeff and Misha and the students and I can see it worked” Jared smiles at him his dimples out in full force.
> 
>  
> 
> Everything clicks into place for Jensen and he can see his who day in a new light. He never got to chat with Jared because Jared wasn’t at base he was here and no one answered because they would have to tell him that Jared wasn’t there on base. Misha didn’t have any scones because it seems Jared had ordered them all and the next few batches for the class and this little party. The students had messed up to give Jeff time go get Jared here and everything set up. And Jeff had not put him on the spot, okay well he had sort of, but just for setting him up so Jared could surprise him.
> 
>  
> 
> “You jerk you had me worried this morning, and I thought this was going to be the worst day ever because you stole my scones and turned my students against me.” Jensen narrowed his eyes and pretended to be mad at Jared, or at least he tried. He was just so happy and still a little bit in shock that it didn’t work.
> 
>  
> 
> “I may be a jerk, but I am your jerk and I am sorry I worried you. But I’m not sorry about your scones or your students” Jared reached out and pulled Jensen to him and hugged him again kissing his forehead before releasing him. “Let’s get some food and go somewhere a little less crowded.”
> 
>  
> 
> As they filled paper plates with food, Jensen taking twice as many scones as he usually ordered in the morning he thanked everyone who congratulated him on having Jared back. Taking their plates and cups of juice Jared had managed to snag they headed towards the stage office. It was clean enough for the desk to have enough room for their plates and cups, the lamp to shine weak light as the wall switch was covered and buried and for there to be a clear circle around the only chair left in the room.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen was putting his plate down when he heard the door close. He looked up puzzled about to tell Jared they needed another char when Jared grabbed him and kissed him stealing all his breath away. After a few seconds of shock and his brain coming back online he kissed Jared back. It wasn’t gentle but desperate and he clutched at Jared as Jared held him close and ran his hands over Jensen’s back. They finally had to break apart for air which Jensen let out again in a squeak as Jared turned and sat down in the chair pulling Jensen with him to sit on his lap.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared” Jensen whined as he turned his torso sideways and his face back to chastise him when Jared caught his lips in another kiss. This kiss was gentler but was still long and Jensen relaxed back into Jared by the time their lips separated.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared kept one arm around Jensen keeping him in place and grabbed food with his other hand and began feeding Jensen and himself, kissing between bites and occasionally taking drinks of juice. As their shared meal went on Jared’s hand that had been holding Jensen began to wander, unwrapping the rode to hang lose and shifting under cloths caressing his body. Jensen’s breathing picked up and he moaned between bites and into Jared mouth during kisses beginning to fidget as Jared touched him in all the right places. Jensen was getting aroused and could feel Jared getting just as aroused as he was, his cock pushing at Jensen’s ass through two layers of cloths.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared” Jensen whined again but not moving away as the food was gone and Jared was unbuttoning and unzipping Jensen’s fly to reach inside his pants and palm his hard cock.
> 
>  
> 
> “Shush, quite” Jared whispered in his ear as his hand made it inside Jensen’s boxers to feel skin on skin and he wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s cock. His hands were rough and calloused from handling various weapons and working around the base. They were dry and the first few passes were rough before Jared’s fingers skimmed the head of Jensen’s cock collecting the moisture that had started to leak as soon as Jared had opened his pants. With slick fingers Jared slowly pumped Jensen’s cock, every few strokes gathering more moisture from the leaking head. As Jared’s hand got wetter with Jensen’s precome he stocked faster and squeezed and twisted near the head at random intervals. Jensen was panting now and kissing Jared constantly in between to cover his moans of pleasure. Jared himself had started rocking in the chair and it gave off little squeaks as he increased the friction to his own cock still trapped in his dress pants.
> 
>  
> 
> Shifting suddenly and grabbing Jensen with his free hand Jared lifted him and pulled his pants and boxers over his ass just enough to expose him before sitting back down with his legs and thus Jensen’s spread as wide as the confining cloths would let them. Jared went back to stroking Jensen’s cock but held up two fingers of his other hand to Jensen’s mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> “Suck” was all Jared said and Jensen leaned forward just enough to take the fingers into his mouth. Jensen sucked on them, swirling his tongue around and coating them with spit. When Jared pulled them out Jensen leaned back allowing his ass to tilt up a bit in anticipation of what was going to come. Jared made a trail of kissed down Jensen’s jaw to his neck as his newly slicked fingers circled Jensen’s balls and traveled to his entrance.  Jared teased him a bit, circling his hole and putting just the tiniest bit of pressure there before backing off. Jensen let out a little growl and shifted a bit to move things along when Jared tightened his grip on Jensen’s cock and bit down on the base of his neck a bit. Jensen hissed but stayed still. When Jared released his neck and started stroking again he finally eased the tip of one finger into Jensen up to the second knuckle before drawing it out and then slowing pushing the finger back in this time all the way. After a moment Jared began slowly moving the finger in and out and moving it around a bit before adding his second spit slicked finger. Jensen hissed just a bit as Jared began to scissor his fingers. The spit was wearing thin and Jensen hadn’t had anything inside of him in at least two weeks maybe three if he could concentrate past the fingers in his ass and Jared’s strokes becoming faster and tighter. Jared pulled his fingers out and spit on them himself before thrusting them back in Jensen and Jensen moaned at the sensation as Jared brushed his prostate.
> 
>  
> 
> “Kiss me” Jared ordered and it was a bit awkward to turn with a man’s hand on your cock and fingers in your ass but Jensen did it anyway, Jared meeting him halfway. They kissed as Jared’s speed at both stoking Jensen’s cock and fingers rubbing his prostrate increased. Jensen keened into his kisses with Jared as he approached orgasm and felt his body seizing up, hole clamping down on Jared’s fingers as he came. Jared continued stroking him through his orgasm fingers messaging his prostate before pulling out and using a napkin from their plates to clean Jensen up and wipe off his fingers as Jensen came down from his orgasmic high.
> 
>  
> 
> When Jensen had recovered enough he felt Jared’s still hard cock against his now bare ass and slid to his knees on the floor spinning to look Jared in the eyes and laying his hands on Jared’s legs keeping them open. After a moment of staring and Jared getting the message not to move Jensen inched forward into the v of Jared’s legs. Caressing Jared’s thigh with one hand and keeps his eyes on Jared’s he used his other hand to find and open Jared pants. Then using one hand under each of Jared’s knees he pulled him even closer and to the edge of the chair. At last looking down and away from Jared’s eyes Jensen focused on the bulge of fabric holding Jared’s cock at bay. Jensen pulled the edge down and under the thick cock that sprang free making it rise a little as it held the fabric at bay. Then after licking his lips he lowered his head so that his lips just brushed the head of it and his breath ghosted over it. Jensen could feel Jared’s thighs tense under his hands and the cock under his lips gave a little twitch. Then with one smooth movement Jensen had his mouth open, lips covering his teeth and swallowed as much of Jared’s cock as he could at the first pass. He only got a quarter of the way down but used his tongue to lick as he slid back up and heard Jared let out a long hiss at the sensations. Using his tongue to swirl around the head and earn a moan this time before taking Jared down again getting half way.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen hadn’t done this for some time not even with the cock shaped lollipop Jared had sent to him after his last visit so he knew he would be able to get all of Jared down this time but he could still be very good. Hallowing out his cheeks he sucked hard on his next pass up and hummed on his pass down. Jared was panting above him and he could hear the creak of the chair as Jared gripped the armrests tight to keep from grabbing Jensen’s head. Jensen allowed saliva to form in his mouth and drip down the rest of Jared’s cock before using a hand to wrap around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and stroke as he alternated sucking with swirling his tongue around what he had in his mouth. He gave a few circles around Jared’s balls as he felt them draw up tight. He concentrated on sucking them as Jared orgasmed so that he could take every drop and not get any come on Jared’s dress pants. He was successful and liked Jared clean and tucked him back in as Jared came down from his own high.
> 
>  
> 
> They just sat there, Jensen’s head resting on one of Jared’s legs and Jared leaning back in the chair for a few minutes before Jared nudged Jensen to sit up. Jared stood up, fixed himself up the helped Jensen to stand, clean up a little more and make himself decent. Collecting their garbage with huge smiles on their faces and making sure Jensen had his bag they left the office. The auditorium was empty and everything put away accept a single bar stool center stage. On it was a USB and a folded piece of note paper. Jared picked up the USB while Jensen unfolded and read the note turning red as he did. Jared read over his shoulder and laughed when he was done. “I think we should do just that” Jared said taking the note and refolding it put it in his pocket with the USB before taking Jensen’s hand and leading him out of the auditorium.
> 
>  
> 
> _To the starlet Jensen and his returning hero,_
> 
> _I have left you a copy of your little reunion on the USB for you and your family to enjoy for years to come. As for your encore performance I suggest you take it somewhere more private next time such as your own bedroom at home. I have told your other teachers you won’t be in class and I’ll get your assignments from them to you later. Try and get some rest tonight._
> 
> _P.S. You should get some kind of reward for that last show._
> 
> _Have fun,_
> 
> _Jeff_


End file.
